A removeable, axially elongated extension for a round computer mouse of prior art.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates generally to being an improvement to a separately manufactured device. It relates particularly to an additive input device (mouse) such as has been manufactured by xe2x80x9cAPPLE COMPUTER, INCORPORATEDxe2x80x9d as part of its xe2x80x9cG-SERIESxe2x80x9d processor desktop personal.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cAPPLE COMPUTER, INCORPORATEDxe2x80x9dIntroduced the xe2x80x9cIMACxe2x80x9dcomputer in August of 1998, as part of the first generation of its xe2x80x9cG-SERIESxe2x80x9d computers. The xe2x80x9cG-SERIESxe2x80x9d computer has a unique shape and color scheme, involving two colors of translucent plastic to form the outer protective shell of the computer. The same two or similar translucent plastics are used to form the body and button of the computer""s mouse, which is molded into a circular, puck-like shape. This circular horizontal cross-section renders the mouse difficult to use as an input device, as the non-axial form causes the user to lose his (her) orientation with the mouse as it will rotate out of axial alignment with the user""s hand, thereby causing the electronically linked on-screen cursor to move in unexpected directions. It is likely that other manufacturers will mimic this circular mouse shape in the production of their newer computers, due to the high consumer popularity of the xe2x80x9cIMACxe2x80x9d and other xe2x80x9cG-seriesxe2x80x9d computers.
This invention improves the circular non-axial mouse by way of a thin-shell plastic (or other) attachment, held in place by friction and/or tapes, and which, once attached, lends to the mouse an overall axial form which corresponds to the axis of vertical movement of the on-screen cursor, and thus orients the hand of the person using the mouse to its proper position for maintaining predictable control of the cursor.
There is substantial prior art in the field of computer input devices, and with respect to mice (or mouses) in particular, and additive accessories for mice (or mouses). U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,302 indicates an original ergonomic design for a complete computer mouse, in an elongated form, predicated upon the comfort and health of the user. Another example of complete mouse design predicated on the comfort and health of the user is U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,081, which provides for user-adjustable tilting of the permanent mouse housing. Neither of these examples indicate a removeable body shape.
Accessory adapters have been proposed for purposes such as allowing foot-control of a computer mouse (U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,685), a very specialized utility, and consequently also not described with economy of production in mind.
Accessory covers have been proposed for the purposes of keeping a host mouse clean: U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,146 proposes a miniature automobile shaped cover which, when assembled, completely contains a host mouse, and where the hood of the automobile acts as an extension of the mouse push-button; U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,623 proposes a hemispherically shaped cover that forms a complete, unbroken membrane over the top side of an elongated mouse, with the mouse""s pushbutton operated via the interface of a pliant portion of the cover""s wall. Neither of these examples of prior art seeks to improve the function of the mouse. In fact the latter, by nature of its circular design, would create exactly the functional problem that the present invention seeks to improve.
Purely decorative covers have been proposed for computer mouses: USD381015 proposes a felt beret-like cover with an elastic lower rim; USD291203 proposes a mouse(animal)-shaped plush cover. Neither of these designs offer any improvement to the function of the host mouse, and may in fact hinder the normal function of same.
There is thus a need for an inexpensive additive improvement to the circular mouse which alters its feel so as to provide directional feedback to the user through the sense of touch. There is also a need for this improvement to be easily removeable, as not all users of a single desktop computer may find the improvement comfortable to use. Its easy removal may also allow more thorough maintenance and cleaning of the host mouse.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an additive device which alters the form of a round, or otherwise characteristically non-axial mouse, such that the user is afforded the axial tactile registration (between hand, mouse, and consequently on-screen cursor) associated with the more commonly produced elongated-type mouse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of attaching this additive device which is free of the need for special tools or skills; its attachment is to be achievable by the average computer user.
Yet another object of the present invention is that its attachment be reversible. That is, that it may be removed essentially as simply as it is attached.
Briefly, a presently preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a thin shell, flexible plastic (or other) material which is cast into a generally elongated form, and which is at least partially hollow on the underside so as to clip snugly over and onto the body of the circular mouse. The shell is held in place by friction and/or the use of tapes, either adhesive or hook and eye type. The button(s) of the circular mouse remain accessible to the hand of the user, either directly or through the provision of extensions built into the additive shell.
Among the advantages of the present invention is that it provides a functional improvement to a currently marketed computer input device, the circular (horizontal cross-section) mouse.
Another advantage of the present invention is that its attachment to the host mouse is achievable without the use of special tools or skills.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that its attachment to the host mouse is easily reversible, with little or no altering effect to the host mouse.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.